TEoE: The Royal Pony Sisters
by CrimsonCrisis98
Summary: Princesses Celestia and Luna have a long and mysterious past. However everypony has a beginning, including The Royal Pony Sisters. Follow their adventures through life as they grow and become the princesses everypony knows and loves. Including key Equestrian events such as the forming of Equestria, Discords reign of chaos, shadow stream's rise and many others.


Hello and welcome to TEoE: TRPS. As you can tell by the name it is related to TEoE, however it focuses on Luna and Celestia. I will update this biweekly until TEoE S1 ends then I will update it weekly for a short while. This story will follow them through their lives. At some point this story will cover Shadow Stream's attempted takeover of Equestria. This obviously means that The Elemental six will make an appearance during that part of the story, they will also appear just before that and they will play a part during Shadow Stream's second takeover of Equestria. I hope you enjoy this story and thanks for reading. Leave a comment if you wish, feedback is always welcome.

* * *

Thousands of years ago before Equestria had been ruled by the benevolent pony sisters,Celestia and Luna,in fact before it had even been formed there were three tribes of ponies, who were torn apart by hatred,firstly the Earthponies, they were well known for their strength and ability to grow crops which they farmed and traded with the Unicorns and Pegasi, secondly there were the Pegasi, they had wings and the unique ability to control the weather as they could stand on and move clouds and their weather factories that helped produce clouds and rain clouds, they controlled the weather for the Earthponies in return for food and finally there were the unicorns Unicorns, they had horns which allowed them, if they were trained, to use magic this also allowed them to lower and raise both the sun and the moon in return for food. These three tribes worked together for many centuries but over time they began to grow bitter towards each other as each tribe thought they were far superior compared to the others. The relationship between the three tribes was strained even further when the snow came, at first it was bearable. Eventually after many months of non-stop snow the Earthponies and Unicorns blamed the Pegasi claiming they were doing this on purpose, the Pegasi denied this claim. Shortly afterwards the Earthponies stopped trading food, due to a food shortage, this angered the Unicorns and the Pegasi who still claimed that they hadn't done anything and they stopped contacting each other, although the Unicorns still upheld their deal of raising and lowering both the moon and the sun mostly for their benefit.

The tribes had no grown so far apart they refused to talk to one another and grew even more bitter and resentful towards each other as the snow storm had descended upon and began to ravage their homeland. As they grew more bitter and resentful the storm worsened by now the tribes were beginning to starve and freeze, the Earthponies could barely grow any food, the Pegasi could no longer control the skies, not even Unicorn magic could stop the storm. After no signs of the blizzard ending soon the three tribes called a meeting as the tribes decided they had to do something to stop the storm. The meeting however did not go well. At the meeting the Earthponies still blamed the Pegasi and the Pegasi blamed the Unicorns claiming it had something to do with their magic this meant that nopony was able to reach agreement and once again they went their separate ways...again.

Eventually Commander Hurricane, leader of the Pegasi decided that they needed to find a new land for the Pegasi. Commander Hurricane and Private Pansy set out to find a new land however they weren't the only tribe to consider this option as Princess Platinum and Clover the Clever,who was Star Swirl the Beardeds assistant, of the Unicorns also set out to find a new land aswell, but not only two of the tribes were looking for a new land but also the Earthponies. Chancellor Puddinghead and her secretary Smart Cookie also set out to find a new land. After many miles of travel the three tribes arrived to a new luscious green land filled with gems and fertile soil. Commander Hurricane claimed it in the name of the Pegasi and named it Pegasopolis, at the same time Princess Platinum claimed the land in the name of the Unicorns and named it Unicornia while Chancellor Pudding head claimed and named it Dirtville however Smart Cookie advised her to call it Earth. Upon realising that that they had all claimed the land Commander Hurricane,Chancellor Puddinghead and Princess Platinum began to argue and Chancellor Puddinghead threw a snow ball at Princess Platinum That's when it hit the ponies that snow had began to fall. The ponies followed each other as they ran into a cave for shelter.

After entering the cave the three leaders began to argue again causing the cave entrance to freeze over then the cave began to freeze eventually freezing each of the leaders Leaving Smart Cookie,Clover the Clever and Private Pansy huddling together then Clover the Clever saw some creatures,which she recognised as Windigos,that fed off of hatred of others then the three ponies huddled together and said that the didn't hate each other and even began to laugh this caused the Windigos to grow weaker and eventually disappear and the ice started to melt. As the three leaders became unfrozen they began to talk to each other and after a short while all three agreed to name the new land Equestria, they also agrees that the three tribes should unite and work together to achieve harmony in their new homeland after a short while they came up with a name and the new land was named, Equestria. This new land of Equestria prospered for many years until the god of chaos Discord appeared and began to cause chaos all over Eqeustria that is when our heroes, Celestia and Luna became the Princesses of Equestria however that is a story a while into the future we should start from who there parents were and why they were, General Eclipse of the Pegasi and General Solaris of the Unicorns...

* * *

That's it for this week and yes the prologue is short but my prologues always are, anyway next week will be a longer chapter. It is worth mentioning that Celestia and Luna don't actually appear until chapter 2. As always if you wish to contact me for whatever reason several contact methods are on my account bio. I will always reply as soon as possible.


End file.
